plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberta Weischhausen
Keln, Frankenland |Education = University of Keln (LLB) |Residence = |Party = National Democratic |Former = |Spouse = Daniel Weischhausen (m. 2004) |Parents = |Children = 2 }}Roberta Maria Weischhausen (née Dümheimer; born 12 August 1976) is a Frankish politician and lawyer, who has served as one of the Federal Councillors of Frankenland for the National Democratic Party since 2019. She has been director of the Department of Justice since her election, and was a member of the National Council from 2010 until 2019. Weischhausen was born in Keln to a family of lawyers. Weischhausen graduated from secondary school in 1994, and afterwards enrolled in the University of Keln. She received her law degree in 1999. After finishing her education, Weischhausen worked as a public prosecutor for the State of Keln, until beginning her career in local politics in 2005. She was elected as a state councillor in the State Council of Keln in 2005, being reelected in 2007 and 2009. She left her seat in the midst of her third term in order to enter federal politics. In 2010, Weischhausen was included on the federal list for the National Democratic Party in the 2010 federal election. She ultimately was elected to National Council, and later won reelection in the 2014 and 2018 elections. In 2018, Weischhausen declared her candidacy for one of the National Democratic Party seats in the Federal Council, in order to replace the retiring Henri Glaudette. She faced five other candidates in the 2018 Federal Council election, ultimately being declared the winner. She was inaugurated as a member of the Federal Council on 1 January 2019, also being appointed as director of the Department of Justice. Early life and family Weischhausen was born on 12 August 1976 in Keln to parents Fischer (born 1950) and Maria Dümheimer (née Nielitz; born 1950). Both of her parents are lawyers, and met while law students at the University of Keln; her mother works as a solicitor in private law, while her father is a corporate lawyer. Weischhausen comes from a Frank-Lungarian origin, and was raised speaking Lungarian. Weischhausen is the elder of two children; her younger brother is Bruno, born . Bruno also works as a lawyer. Education and law career Weischhausen began her education in 1982, attending a local, public primary school in Keln. She graduated from primary school in 1988, afterwards attending a two-year pre-gymnasium school, before beginning gymnasium in 1990. She ultimately graduated with her high school diploma in 1994. After graduating from high school, Weischhausen enrolled in the University of Keln to study law. She graduated with her law degree in 1999. After finishing her education, Weischhausen worked as a public prosecutor for the State of Keln, until beginning her career in local politics in 2005. Political career Weischhausen began her political career in local politics in 2005. She was elected as a state councillor in the State Council of Keln in 2005, being reelected in 2007 and 2009. She left her seat in the midst of her third term in order to enter federal politics. In 2010, Weischhausen was included on the federal list for the National Democratic Party in the 2010 federal election. She ultimately was elected to National Council, and later won reelection in the 2014 and 2018 elections. In 2018, Weischhausen declared her candidacy for one of the National Democratic Party seats in the Federal Council, in order to replace the retiring Henri Glaudette. She faced five other candidates in the 2018 Federal Council election, ultimately being declared the winner. She was inaugurated as a member of the Federal Council on 1 January 2019, also being appointed as director of the Department of Justice. Personal life Weischhausen began dating Frankish lawyer Daniel Weischhausen in 1997, while they were both law students at the University of Keln. They became engaged in 2002, and later married in 2004. They have two children together; Christiana, born , and Artur, born . The family has a home in Keln, while also renting a smaller apartment in Gortzman for Weischhausen's political duties. Weischhausen is a Eurean Reformed Christian, while she is fluent in Lungarian, Draconian, and English, with basic knowledge of Regian. Category:1976 births Category:Directors of the Department of Justice (Frankenland) Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Elected female heads of state Category:Eurean Reformed Christians from Frankenland Category:Federal Councillors of Frankenland Category:Female heads of government Category:Frank-Lungarians Category:Frankish female lawyers Category:Frankish politicians Category:Frankish women in politics Category:Living people Category:Members of the National Council of Frankenland Category:National Democratic Party of Frankenland politicians Category:People from Keln Category:University of Keln alumni